All I Need
All I Need is the twenty-second episode of The Originals: The Big Easy and the 22nd episode overall. Summary THE MORNING AFTER- Kol questions Genevieve, who reveals why she has stuck around for so long. Susanna Delacroix delivers an ultimatum and makes an ally. Celina learns where Angelique Mikaelson has been taken. Klaus visits an aging warlock to find a way to defeat Markos. Klaus urges Celina to host a ball for the city to take her mind off recent tragic events- and to use her as bait for her father. Elijah deals with the repercussions of the previous evening. Klaus finds himself dealing with unexpected guests. Main Cast * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson * Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard (flashbacks) * Elyse Levesque as Genevieve Thorne * Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell * Yusuf Gatewood as Finn Mikaelson (credit only) * Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson * with Sebastian Roche as Mikael (credit only) * and Emily VanCamp as Christabella Marcoux Special Guest Stars * Arnold Vosloo as Darien Bravura * Julian McMahon as Taylor Kingston * And Charles Dance as Analektos Recurring Cast * Jessica Lowndes as Celina Kingston * Sprague Grayden as Rachel Correa * Rebecca Mader as Susanna Delacroix/Dahlia * Nishi Munshi as Gia * Leven Rambin as Esther * Raffi Barsoumian as Markos * Owiso Odera as Papa Tunde * Emma Lahana as Hannah Labonair * Stacey Farber as Stacy Labonair * Sonja Sohn as Lenore * Daniel Sharman as Kaleb Episode TEASER EXT. BOURBON STREET- MORNING ESTHER strolls down the street, taking everything in. It’s all new, alien. A man bumps into her, lascivious. She brushes him off. ESTHER: Lustful animal. Rounding the corner, she comes upon DAHLIA, who is still in possession of SUSANNA DELACROIX. SUSANNA/DAHLIA: Sister. ESTHER: Sister. SUSANNA/DAHLIA: A version of my youth preservation spell. How vain of you. ESTHER: Says the woman who insists on possessing progressively younger vessels. What is next, an infant? SUSANNA/DAHLIA: Your grasp of sarcasm has always been minimal, my sweet Esther. Oh, but look at you, appearing as you did when you first met that savage Mikael. But that is just an illusion. Your old bones are beginning to fall away, are they not? Your friend back in your New World village who initially preserved your corpse did not count on such a thing as this, did she? Your visage is not but for show. Your body is decaying, rapidly, and all your magic cannot hold it together. Tell me, sister, now that you are both here and in oblivion, what temporal paradox would that cause? You are practically a zombie with higher brain function, animated by a shell of your former self. I was there, you know, in the New World. Once. After your husband’s savage slaughter of those even more savage than he. Your botched immortality spell would make even our doting parents disgusted at your inadequacy. You were always their favorite. I suppose you are here to do that which your puppets Genevieve and Monique failed to do: kill your bastard’s daughter so as to placate me. Isn’t that why you possessed the girl Cassie and the one called Lenore? I hear she and your boy Kol’s former vessel, Kaleb, are not too happy about what they were forced to do. Markos tells me they tried to eliminate Klaus themselves not too long ago and failed spectacularly. And now that the Ancestors are gone, no witch in New Orleans has any power. Oh, wait, I heard they are all dead. Kol is to thank for that, I wager. He’s a good puppet, as you well know. ESTHER: My son was no puppet of mine! I tried to purify- SUSANNA/DAHLIA: You speak of that which is thoroughly impossible. You saw it yourself: you can swap out the body of one who is diseased, but the disease is still present in the mind even if not in the body. Finn, who was a sycophant even as a child, is still the petty child desperate for his mother’s approval. Kol remained as devious as ever, always scheming to return to his own body. A wish I granted. I did not take temporary control of your inferior corpse solely to reunite my mother’s children, no. My endgame is much larger than anything any of you could even conceive. Even Markos does not know the full scope of it. And as to your failed- what is it they call it- “comeback”, this is simply a temporary glass through which to observe inconspicuously. My true body may have been ravaged by the passage of time, but enough of it remains that I may reconstitute it in its entirety. And that, sister, is my cue to go, but before I do, I will caution you: you may have knowledge of all the terrible things your children have done, but it is YOU who is the architect of their malevolence! Esther almost faints at this last barb. Dahlia chuckles and vanishes into the shadows. EXT. SHIPYARD- MORNING LENORE and KALEB gaze out at the Mississippi River. TUNDE strides up behind them. PAPA TUNDE: Hello, my friends. What troubles you? KALEB: The bastard who stole so much of my life is still out there. LENORE: And I am now a vampire because of Esther. PAPA TUNDE: You are both without magic? KALEB: Regrettably so, yes. PAPA TUNDE: As am I. There is a way you could help us all get our vengeance. LENORE: And what is that? Tunde STABS Kaleb in the chest with his BLADE and cuts a scar onto Lenore’s forehead, chanting. Lenore begins desiccating. FREYA claps. FREYA: Good man. END TEASER ACT I INT. ABATTOIR DINING ROOM- MORNING ELIJAH, KLAUS, and CELINA sit around a table. They are finishing a conversation. KLAUS: We are all waiting. Do not keep us much longer, Miss Kingston. CELINA: She will be back to you before a fortnight has passed. Pleased, Klaus stands and leaves. ELIJAH: You are withholding something, I sense it. CELINA: It is nothing. ELIJAH: Celina, if we are to work together to uncover the conspiracy against your father, I require absolute- CELINA: Gia! Gia… she does not remember me. ELIJAH: Should she? CELINA: We have a certain history. I feel as though her memories were compelled away. She and I, we… were quite close. Elijah gets the hint and offers a hand in condolence, which Celina takes. GIA enters at this very moment, but soon leaves without a word after watching the scene before her. INT. ROUSSEAU’S- MORNING STACY cleans the counters as a very pregnant woman enters. The bell dings. Stacy look up and smiles. STACY: Hannah! She hops over the counter and hugs the woman, admiring her figure. STACY (laughing): Look at you! You’re- HANNAH: A whale? Yeah, I know. STACY: Oh, come on. You look lovely, cousin. Come and sit. Hannah pulls up a stool at the bar and Stacy pours her a tall glass of water. STACY: So! What brings Hannah Labonair into this backwater bar so close to Christmas? Can’t be to visit cousin Andrea and Jackson Kenner. I’m sure they- HANNAH: They’re both dead, Stacy. STACY: What? HANNAH: There was a second bombing in the bayou right before Thanksgiving. STACY: And the baby? HANNAH: Died. Why the sudden intrigue? I thought you left to get away from all the craziness in this town, like, five years back. STACY: I did, and then I heard that our aunt’s daughter got knocked up the hybrid. Haven’t called myself a Labonair since then. HANNAH: You haven’t triggered the curse either. Stacy cradles her belly, and Hannah’s eyes widen. HANNAH: Oh. And when were you going to tell me? STACY: I wasn’t. HANNAH: Stace, we are family. We are Labonairs. We do not keep secrets. Something dawns on Stacy: STACY: Wait, the bombing… oh, my god! Liana! My sister, is she- Hannah grabs her cousin’s trembling hands. HANNAH: No one’s seen her since before the baby was born. She just up and vanished one day. STACY: I’m gonna find her! HANNAH: I thought you didn’t give a rat’s ass about us anymore, cuz. Stacy goes back to cleaning, deflecting the observation. STACY: Chalk it up to hormones, I guess. You never did tell me why you’re here. HANNAH: I’m not sure myself. Just felt something calling to me, I imagine. STACY: Full moon’s not for a while, Han. You got time. HANNAH: That’s the cool thing about being a knocked up wolf. Don’t gotta turn while this little bun is cookin’. No one teach you any of this? Your folks, Andrea’s parents? STACY: Hayley. HANNAH: Huh? STACY: Heard she took to calling herself Hayley after a while. Being in the foster system since she was six months old kinda stripped everything from her. HANNAH: Hayley, then. STACY: Don’t make me ask a third time, now. ‘I don’t know’ is not an acceptable answer to us Labonairs. The girls share a laugh. HANNAH: Guess I wanted to pay my respects to Jackson. STACY: To Jackson? Honey, Jackson didn’t give two shakes of a cat’s tail about you… the kid. His? Hannah hangs her head. STACY: Dammit, woman! INT. THE ABATTIOR- STAIRCASE- MORNING Gia sits on the staircase. Celina sits beside her. CELINA: That wasn’t what it looked like. GIA: Don’t you worry your pretty little head, Celina. He and I are not a thing. And I remember who you are, I just figured it would be awkward. I don’t do awkward, not since our stint in juvie. I’ve gone the straight and narrow. CELINA: Says the bloodsucking nocturnal speedster. Gia playfully pushes her. Celina- ever so gently- hugs her after a moment. Testing the waters. Their faces almost touch. Celina’s breathing hitches, and then… GIA: I had better get going. Gotta fill up the tank if we’re going on some road trip to find the magical unicorn baby. She pushes herself up and walks away. Celina sighs. INT. ABATTIOR- COURTYARD- MORNING Elijah stands, silent, an envelope in his hands. MARKOS rounds a corner and smirks haughtily at the vampire. MARKOS: Mr. Mikaelson. ELIJAH: Markos. So pleased to meet you under less degrading circumstances. MARKOS (chuckling): Oh, that? That was a spanking compared to what I have in store for you. Now what do you have there, huh? Elijah holds out the envelope. ELIJAH: This would be an invitation. Niklaus requests your presence tonight for a dinner to discuss the terms of your stay in the Quarter. MARKOS (considering): Mr. Mikaelson… Elijah… He gets in Elijah’s face, smirking. Elijah flinches slightly. Markos scoffs in amusement at this display of unease. MARKOS: I would be honored. Elijah blinks and the witch is gone. ESTHER watches her son from the shadows and turns, disappearing into the crowd. EXT. SHIPYARD- MORNING Tunde hands Markos his blade, and the ancient witch begins chanting. Power flows in rippling waves through Markos’ flesh and into the blade. Markos returns the blade to Tunde. MARKOS: Your weapon will now do its duty tenfold. Place it somewhere it will do the most damage. The heart of the Original Hybrid, perhaps. TUNDE: I am sure this beauty misses Niklaus terribly. This time, I will put him down for good. EXT. ABATTIOR- MORNING Kol descends the stairs to find Lenore and Kaleb laid side-by-side within a symbol drawn on the ground. Elijah pushes past his brother. KOL: Oh, dear… ELIJAH: That’s not possible. The Ancestors are gone, their dwelling place sealed off from us. No one could have brought him back. KOL: I smell Dahlia’s hand in this, brother. ELIJAH: And I smell your last meal, Kol. Do freshen up. No need for the stink of wolf blood to permeate this place. KOL: I was just having a bit of fun! ELIJAH: You went on an all-night binge from North Carolina to Alabama when you “had a little fun,” brother. Would I be incorrect to assume that most of your victims were members of werewolf packs? KOL: The world is better off with less mongrels. ELIJAH: Rachel Correa is already infuriated with the vampires of this town for murdering her family. Do you want every werewolf bloodline declaring a bounty on the heads of the Original Vampires? KOL: You say that as though we would be at a disadvantage, brother. ELIJAH: Oh, we would slaughter the lot of them in a fortnight. I merely have no desire to ruin my suits by engaging in such a delightful massacre. Curb your violence and I won’t have to. He walks away, and Kol seems disturbed by his comments. KOL (to himself): Not like you to say such things, ‘Lijah. He picks up the corpses and speeds away with them. INT. THE ABBATIOR- DINING ROOM Klaus smiles and pats Celina on the shoulder, sitting opposite her. CELINA: What’s got you in such a pleasant mood? KLAUS: Dead witches have a habit of brightening my day. But that is neither here nor there in regards to this conversation. CELINA: And what conversation is that? KLAUS: I propose a party tonight. Here, at the compound, and I want you to host. The whole Quarter is invited, and you certainly have a flair for the theatrical if your juvie record is any indication. Never you mind how I got my hands on that, luv. Now… what do you say? CELINA: Why am I hosting? KLAUS: Because how ever can I protect your father without getting his attention? CELINA: What? KLAUS: I have invited Taylor Kingston and his best bodyguard, Darien Bravura. I’m certain they will be enough protection from the looming witch threat, which I wholeheartedly plan to neutralize at an upcoming dinner. CELINA: Is there a way to neutralize this Markos guy without bloodshed? Klaus almost falls from his chair, he laughs so hard. KLAUS: Sweetheart, I am a Mikaelson. Bloodshed and self-destructive acts of possessive love are how we communicate our familial affections. I thought your stint housing the mother of my child would’ve taught you that. His face noticeably softens when bringing up Hayley, and he clearly still thinks of Celina has her vessel. He soon regains his signature scowl. KLAUS: Besides, how can you find my child without a clear mind? CELINA: You do feel. KLAUS: Hmm? CELINA: When you mentioned Hayley. You cared about her as more than a means to an end, didn’t you? KLAUS: I’ll have Kol draw up the invitations. He swiftly leaves. CELINA (calling after him): Constant deflection is unhealthy! INT. ABATTIOR- COURTYARD- MORNING Klaus descends the stairs to find a beaming CHRISTABELLA waiting for him. He halts so quickly that he almost tumbles forward. KLAUS: You. CHRISTABELLA: Is that any way to treat an old friend, Niklaus? KLAUS: Is that what we are? The bastard son and the woman who devoured and tortured whole villages solely for her own amusement? CHRISTABELLA: I learned from the best. KLAUS: I may have been a ripper, Chrissy, but I was never so cruel. I often wondered what Elijah saw in you for you to merit being the first person he turned. CHRISTABELLA (teasing): I suppose there was some indescribable spark. Love is a curious thing. KLAUS: At least you haven’t lost your wit. I heard that Marcel exiled you to the swamps after he took the city for himself. CHRISTABELLA: Subsisting on rats for decades will suck the joy out of a lot of things. Gotta keep my spirits up somehow. KLAUS: Heard you ate some unlucky wolves here and there. CHRISTABELLA: Werewolves, rats. Tomato, to-mah-to. KLAUS: Now, don’t tell me you’re here to reminisce about our sordid past, Christabella Marcoux. We made quite a pair in the early 1400s. We could certainly be that again, I think. CHRISTABELLA: And I think I just threw up in my mouth. Now if you will excuse me… She brushes past him and climbs the stairs. Klaus lets out a relieved breath. KLAUS: Thought she’d never leave. He shudders and heads on his way. EXT. SHIPYARD- MORNING Markos stands over an intricate pattern on the ground, chanting in Czech. His eyes roll back in his head. RACHEL CORREA stands off to the side. He groans and collapses. RACHEL: You all right? MARKOS: Expression may be my will made manifest, but even a locator/message spell of that magnitude takes quite the effort. I planted a message into the heads of every werewolf within a hundred miles of the French Quarter. Told them that this place would be a safe haven from Kol Mikaelson. He’s been quite busy lately, especially when it comes to killing wolves. You’ll have your army soon enough. Rachel gives him a satisfactory smile and helps him to his feet. INT. ROUSSEAU’S- MORNING Klaus saunters in and plops down in front of Stacy, who is shining shot glasses. KLAUS: Not too busy today, are we, little wolf? STACY: Well, we had a few customers at the crack of dawn, but- wait, what? KLAUS: I did some digging, girl. I am fully aware of who you are, Stacy, what you are. Did you really think you could lie to the King? STACY: I don’t want any trouble, Klaus. KLAUS: Of course you don’t. You haven’t even killed anyone yet, which explains why I was able to compel you. When I first heard that Stacy Labonair had returned to town, I had to see it for myself. Who do you think sent you those prenatal vitamins and that care package in the mail the other day, hmm? STACY: You googled my house? KLAUS: Binged it, actually, but the point remains. Your Christmas break seems to be going rather slowly, child. Tell you what: there is a party tonight at the Abattoir and I would absolutely love it if you came. STACY: Why me? KLAUS: Call me sentimental. You are one of the last Labonairs and my daughter is a Labonair by maternity. You would be wrong to waste this offer. I can protect you from those who would see your line extinguished. He slips her an envelope and speeds out the door. Stacy opens it, gasping at its beauty. INT. BAYOU HOUSE- DAY Hannah kneels and picks up the Labonair family bible. She opens to the genealogy and finds Liana’s name. She smiles. HANNAH: We’ll find you soon, Liana. Stacy and I, we promise. FREYA materializes from the shadows. FREYA: Will you now? Hannah whirls around, dropping the bible. FREYA: Don’t be scared, mama wolf. I’m not going to hurt you. Dahlia sent me to speak to you. HANNAH: About what? FREYA: There’s going to be an influx of wolves tonight, specifically around midnight. You are to be there. HANNAH: And do what? Be slaughtered by the turning wolves? Let my child die? FREYA: That child is a distraction, begat by liquor and loneliness. A nice parallel to my niece Angelique. You don’t want it. HANNAH: I beg your pardon?! FREYA: You are almost to term, are you not? Tell me, what could you offer it? You would still turn once a month, you are not financially stable. You’ve no prospects. She kneels and places both hands on Hannah’s belly. After a moment, she gasps. FREYA: Oh. Hello there, little one. It seems to like me. Hannah, you will go to the compound tonight and meet with Rachel Correa. HANNAH: And if I refuse? FREYA: It won’t end well… for you or this mutt. You have three hours to comply. She whispers something to the child and stands, only to find GENEVIEVE in front of her. FREYA: Genevieve. GENEVIEVE: Freya. Enough! FREYA: You jeopardized the endgame. She throws the redhead THROUGH a wall. Hannah uses the opportunity to slip away. EXT. BAYOU- NEXT Gen wades out of the muddy swamp water. Freya chuckles, wading in herself. She caresses Gen’s face, smiling. Her tone, however, betrays her. FREYA: Allowing the abominations to recall the truth alienated you. I sent you back to worm your way inside and gain their trust… not develop a guilty conscience! She dunks Gen almost immediately, holding her head underwater. Gen flails wildly. After a bit, Freya brings her back up. Genevieve coughs. FREYA: From this point onward, I strip you of that which Markos has granted. Gen begins convulsing, bleeding from her eyes and nose. FREYA: You are unworthy, a sentimental fool acting out a fantasy with Klaus. I almost killed the eldest brother, Finn, but you had to heal him! GENEVIEVE: Freya, stop, you are better than this, better than Dahlia! FREYA: Dahlia is my mother, and I will do whatever it takes to appease her. Her eyes turn a dark red for a split second. GENEVIEVE: Your eyes… Freya tosses her to shore. Gen lands on her side and we hear a distinct CRACK. The redhead cries out in pain. She looks to the water, but Freya is gone. She whips out her phone and dials 911. INT. ABBATOIR- COURTYARD- DAY Kol is drinking blood from a wine glass as Klaus strolls up to him. KOL: The party is in three hours, Nik. We’ve got to prepare. KLAUS: We will. Kingston is on his way, with a phalanx of bodyguards no doubt. KOL: I’ll handle the guards, brother. What of the man himself? KLAUS: I am bringing him here to honor the deal I made with his daughter as well as to assuage Elijah. I am certain he will become a liability later on. KOL: And when that happens? KLAUS: We kill him, spectacularly. They toast to this. END ACT I ACT II INT. ABBATOIR COURTYARD- NIGHT Kol descends the stairs and shifts through the partying crowd until he finds Celina. He gives her his wine, which she heartily chugs. KOL: I always like a lady who isn’t a lightweight. CELINA: I haven’t seen my dad since I got out of a three year stint in juvie, right before I started the charity that caught Elijah’s attention. That was… five years ago when I started the thing, so almost a decade since Daddy Dearest and I have had a pleasant conversation. KOL: Fix that while you can, love. A few centuries of estrangement does alarming things to fathers… CELINA: Elijah told me how big of a dick your father is. I’m sorry. KOL: Guess we’ve both got parental issues. Mother wasn’t fun either. CELINA: I see you and I becoming fast friends, Kol Mikaelson. KOL: I’ll drink to that. And he does. KOL: Now, your dad… CELINA: Doesn’t much care for terrorists. Or LGBT folks. Tried to send me to one of those “pray the gay away” places, and the worst part is that he had my mom’s full backing. KOL: Disgusting. CELINA: I know, right? A bit hypocritical when you’re riding on the blue ticket against Shrillary in the 2016 election, huh? KOL: “Shrillary?” CELINA: Hillary Clinton. Not that I want her in office either. KOL: The woman is vitriol incarnate. CELINA: Aaaayyyymeennn! KOL: I hear he’s coming? CELINA: He thinks I’m a loon, what with this conspiracy against him and all. Sounds like Klaus, doesn’t he? I’m gonna talk to him, call him out on his shit, and leave. KOL: Sounds like a plan to me. Elsewhere, Elijah spies an ornately-dressed Christabella, who waves to him. He grimaces. Celina moves around the dance floor and bumps into Gia just as Theory of a Deadman’s Out of My Head starts playing. Gia takes Celina in her arms and they begin slow-dancing. GIA: I’m sorry. CELINA: About what? GIA: Lying to you all this time. Ditching you when you got out of juvie. Everything. CELINA: It’s okay, I understand. They continuously get closer as the song goes on, the dance becoming even more intimate. Their foreheads touch. Celina chuckles nervously, and Gia locks lips with her. Slowly, Celina begins smiling and kisses the vampire back. This goes on for a while. The song ends. Celina takes Gia’s hand and turns- to find TAYLOR KINGSTON behind her. CELINA: Oh. Hi, dad. INT. KLAUS’ STUDY- NIGHT Klaus saunters inside and gazes at his paintings. He notices a feminine hand on the armrest of the couch. KLAUS: I do not recall allowing guests up here. The woman turns, her blonde hair a sight to behold. ESTHER! Klaus staggers back in shock. He immediately recognizes her. KLAUS: Mother… How? ESTHER: A long story, Niklaus. KLAUS: Come to kill my daughter again? ESTHER: Daughter? You’ve a child? KLAUS: Don’t play dumb with me, Esther! She’s not here, father took her somewhere even I cannot find. It’s been cloaked too heavily. First, you come back to kill the very beings you gave birth to because you couldn’t handle the other witches bullying you, then you tried to kill my child! You would dare attempt to garner my sympathy with this charade of amnesia? Klaus’ screaming at her has reduced this younger Esther to tears. ESTHER (crying): Wha… I know not of anything about which you speak! I would never do anything so unspeakable to my own children! You are my child! How could you despise me so? KLAUS: We all do! Rebekah the most! You denied her the ability to have children of her own, the one thing that would grant her happiness. You turned us all into monsters, mother, and while I prefer us as we are now… a part of us will always hate you for what you’ve done to your own flesh and blood. Esther collapses under the weight of all this. Klaus kneels and grabs her chin. KLAUS: If you are here to help us end your psychopathic sister, then so be it. I would advise you to never return upon that task’s completion. He speeds away and speeds back in with the anti-magic shackles. He proceeds to kick his mother in the face and departs. Esther sobs. INT. STAIRWELL- NEXT Klaus finds Kol and Elijah. KLAUS: We’ve a problem. END ACT II ACT III INT. KLAUS’ STUDY- NIGHT Klaus, Kol, and Elijah barge inside. Esther crawls away, but Kol grabs her ankle and violently drags her back to them. He snarls at her. KOL: Stay, mother. We need to have a nice talk. It’s therapeutic, I promise. ELIJAH: It will not be pleasant for you, Esther. I assure you of that. ESTHER: What happened to you, Elijah? You were once so noble. ELIJAH: You happened. He grabs her and bites her, but Klaus pulls him off of her. KLAUS: She will get her comeuppance, brother, but not yet. KOL (to Esther): You are here… how? ESTHER: I… I don’t… ELIJAH: Genevieve. I assume you or Markos have some diabolical machination for her. She was willing to offer her aid and this is how you repay us? KOL: I thought you despised her. ELIJAH: I have recently been apprised of a certain development regarding her. We must not allow her to die for the time being. KLAUS: I would assume you and Dahlia are cohorts in whatever malevolence she has planned for my daughter. Where is she? ESTHER: I do not know. KLAUS: Where?!? ESTHER: I do not know! Beasts, get away from me! She tries to scurry away, but Elijah brings her back. ELIJAH: You made us into the very beasts you think us to be. You’ve dealt with vampires before. Unless… KLAUS: What? ELIJAH: A spell appeared, last night out of nowhere, in the grimoire. A slingshot spell, for lack of a better term. She knows nothing. KLAUS: How do you know? ELIJAH: She remembers clear as day all the atrocities we have committed since becoming vampires, but she does not understand that she is the cause. Slingshot spells are tricky devils. Leave her. We’ve more pressing matters. More guests have arrived. Kol, watch her but not harm her. He leaves. Kol sighs, robbed of his chance to inflict pain. Klaus leaves in a huff. INT. ABBATOIR- COURTYARD- NIGHT Freya and Papa Tunde arrive, both dressed in black. TUNDE: Are all of these people- FREYA: Wolves? Yes. The moon is rising. They’ll tear each other apart and that would be most unfortunate for Dahlia. The party continues around them. Celina and Gia dance in a corner, while Elijah mingles effortlessly. Klaus presides over it all. TUNDE: Watch and learn, child. He snaps his fingers (the sound like a dog whistle), and the party stops. The assembled guests turn to face him. They snarl, their eyes turning yellow. Ready to pounce. TUNDE: Werewolves of Louisiana! My associate has a proposition for you all. FREYA: Hello, my name is Freya. I am here to further extend to you the offer of peace and security from your more unpredictable temperaments that the warlock Markos first proposed. I am aware that you would rather harness the raw power of your wolf forms without the necessity of those painful transformations the curse brings. All you must do is swear fealty to Markos and the rest will come naturally. A few tense moments. More growls and snarls. FREYA: You’ve until the end of the evening. Just as it appears that this may go south, several broad-shouldered and flannel-covered men weasel their way through the crowds and kneel before Freya and Tunde. TUNDE: I suppose you are the Alphas of the assembled packs here tonight. They nod affirmatively. FREYA: Perfect. (whispering, to Tunde) Stacy and Hannah Labonair are not present. Send word to Rachel. Bring them to Dahlia. EXT. OVERLOOK- NEXT Klaus looks on in worry. Elijah joins him. KLAUS: What endgame does the werewolf have in mind? What tricks has she up her sleeve? ELIJAH: I would suppose an army. Something nefarious with Markos and Dahlia, I would imagine. Klaus cell buzzes. A text from an unknown caller reads ‘Your partway right’. EXT. COURTYARD BATHROOM Celina exits, finding Taylor waiting for her. CELINA: Gee, dad, be a little creepier. TAYLOR: We must talk. CELINA: About Susanna? TAYLOR: She- CELINA: She told me a lot of things, dad. She said she is my mother. Did you cheat on mom with some drug dealer? TAYLOR: It’s a little more complicated than that, pumpkin. CELINA: Is it? She stalks away. INT. ST. ANNE’S CHURCH- NIGHT Stacy and Hannah pray on their knees in front of an altar. They finish, stand and cross themselves, and begin walking to the entrance. STACY: Don’t you have a deadline? HANNAH: Witches are all bark and no bite. I’ll go wherever the hell I please whenever the hell I please. STACY: That’s the spirit. HANNAH: She means business, though, and she promised the wolves of Louisiana protection from the curse and from the Mikaelsons. It’s worth a shot. KIERAN emerges from the confessional, looking as if he hasn’t fed in a while. KIERAN: I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Miss Labonair. Freya is in cahoots with Dahlia. The sound of that name strikes a chord. HANNAH: We have to get out of town. She grabs Stacy’s hand and speeds them away. RACHEL CORREA emerges from the confessional. RACHEL: Smart move, playing on the legends. KIERAN: Dahlia is greatly feared and rightfully so, even by wolves. By all mothers, I should say. RACHEL: I will not have you sabotaging this plan, priest. The Shachath already turned on us when it decided to let the Mikaelson siblings live and now no one knows where it is. KIERAN: Perhaps it is better like that. The monster killed that sweet little girl. RACHEL: Davina Claire had it coming to her one way or another. Kieran turns to her, eyes filled with rage. He grabs her and choke-slams her into the floor. KIERAN: How dare you?! RACHEL: Careful, priest. I’ll sick the dogs on you first and then where would this town be? Chaos, chaos, and chaos. KIERAN: I don’t care! I would rather see this town leveled than see it back in the hands of the Guerreras! You saw how we fared under Francesca. RACHEL: And it was glorious. No vampires allowed, the humans looked the other way, and the ones that got too curious we had for dinner. I’d love to go back to that. KIERAN: Is that what Markos promised you? RACHEL: Markos promised me many things, vampire, and they were all contingent on my using Kol’s particular hatred for vampires to his advantage. Thousands of my brothers and sisters are in the French Quarter, their Alphas having sworn fealty to Markos. As you can imagine, Markos doesn’t care for vampires. KIERAN: His daughter was one, as was the mother of his daughter. RACHEL: Katherine and Nadia were exceptions by virtue of their relation to him. He still killed her, though, to jumpstart that little purification spell that killed everyone in Mystic Falls, so… guess he lied. But Nadia died because of Elijah. Klaus, Kol and Bex just happen to be in the way, not that he cares. He’d gladly flay them all alive if it meant getting vengeance for his brat. I can see you’re busy. I’ll leave you to your penance. She kicks him away and speeds out. INT. ABBATOIR- COURTYARD- NIGHT The party continues as usual. Gia and Celina are on edge. CELINA: Relax. If they so much as bark at you, I’ll- GIA: You’ll what, huh? You can’t protect me from them. Let’s just go to wherever the hell the magic baby is and- CELINA: I don’t know where it is! Where are the Mikaelsons? GIA: Kol is upstairs with someone; Klaus and Elijah got thrown out. The wolves are barring them from coming back even without the barrier spell Tunde cooked up. CELINA: It only works on the Originals, though, right? GIA: You’re a genius. Come on. She grabs Celina’s hand, but Celina drops to her knees. CELINA: Ow… ow, ow, ow! GIA What’s happening? CELINA: I know where Angelique is. GIA: What? How? CELINA: Complicated. New Hampshire. Lockwood. We have to go, he’s gonna kill the baby. Gia speeds them away. EXT. ABBATOIR- NIGHT Elijah stands at the entrance as Christabella saunters up to him. ELIJAH: For all your bluster of wanting to help us get rid of Markos, you are doing a spectacular job of lurking about and accomplishing nothing of importance. CHRISTABELLA: I told Klaus to seek out Analektos, did I not? The old man? ELIJAH: Yes, whose purpose you are quite vague about. Care to enlighten me. CHRISTABELLA: I think I’ll let Klaus find out for himself. ELIJAH: You are lucky you’re still walking, Miss Marcoux. CHRISTABELLA: Yes, well, I can’t imagine you would ever kill the first vampire you ever turned. ELIJAH: I have several compelling reasons to do just that. CHRISTABELLA: Why, because I’m being cryptic? ELIJAH: Something you certainly learned from Klaus. You’re planning something, I feel it in my bones. CHRISTABELLA: That I am, dearie. That, I. Am. But that is for me to know and you to “dot, dot, dot”. She chuckles. ELIJAH: Yes. The late Damon Salvatore is a perfect vampire to emulate when it comes to tactics. All bark and no bite, he was. His brother, on the other hand… CHRISTABELLA: Was a murderous lunatic who taught even Klaus a thing or two about the fine art of bloodshed. The world is better off with the both of them dead. Now, as to why I am here: invite Dahlia and Freya to dinner this evening. You might find out a few things. ELIJAH: Such as? CHRISTABELLA: Freya. ELIJAH: Freya? CHRISTABELLA: That is all you need to know. She’s alive. My lips are sealed. ELIJAH: The woman who commanded the Alphas? Elijah turns but finds that she is gone. DARIEN BRAVURA saunters up, smoking a cigarette. ELIJAH: You can’t well expect to safeguard the Presidential candidate with lung cancer, Mr. Bravura. BRAVURA: I got no love for Kingston or his daughter. Frickin hymies. They got a damn Jap lined up to take over the most powerful seat on the planet once they bow out. ELIJAH: Excuse me? BRAVURA: You heard me. ELIJAH: I do not tolerate racist slurs in my- BRAVURA: Not really your city, is it, or your brothers? Or is it? Maybe it’s Marcel’s? I never can keep track anymore. ELIJAH: How do you know all of this? BRAVURA: I’ve been watching the lot of you from the shadows since long before Celina entered the picture. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a presidential candidate to save from a few hundred werewolves. Oh, and by the way: your daddy answers to Kingston’s men. Elijah snarls at him. Bravura simply laughs. He enters the compound, wading through the crowd. Minimal resistance. ELIJAH: There was a hint of truth in his eyes when he mentioned Father… He speeds away, pondering this. END ACT III ACT IV EXT. CAR- PARKING LOT- NIGHT Celina opens the car and is about the step inside when a man calls out to her. She turns to find her father running to her. CELINA: What do you want? TAYLOR: Baby, I know I haven’t been the best dad in the world, but- CELINA (overlapping): Gee, that’s an understatement. TAYLOR (overlapping): -there’s an LSDK in town that your friend Gia already had a run-in with. I would rather you not be one of the bastard’s victims. Regardless of what I’ve done, I only ever wanted to keep you safe. Gia shoves him to the ground from behind. GIA: She doesn’t need your help, jackass. She gets in the car, Celina following close behind. The car starts and soon departs. INT. KLAUS’ STUDY- NIGHT Kol kneels in front of a bloodied Esther. He bites himself and shoves his wrist against his mother’s mouth. KOL: Big brother said not to see you harmed once he returned. There’s always time for games. ESTHER: I barely recognize you anymore, Kol. You were my favorite of the children born in the New World. KOL: You’re just saying that to make me stop hurting you. Oh, but… you have it coming! ESTHER: Your descent into madness pains me the most! This gives Kol pause. His face softens. INT. CAR- NIGHT Celina and Gia find a road out of town. GIA: We’re gonna be on the road for about a full day. Sure you don’t want me to drive? CELINA: If I get tired, I’ll let you know. Gia smiles and sighs. Celina wraps an arm around her and drives with her free hand. Gia rests her head on Celina’s shoulder. EXT. BOURBON STREET- NIGHT Klaus stumbles down the deserted street. He sees brutal images in his head. They later coalesce to form a man: MARCEL! His heart is ripped out. He is burned alive. He is flayed. He is drawn and quartered. He is decapitated. Finally, he is drained of blood and his body is ripped apart by none other than KLAUS HIMSELF! KLAUS: No… He stumbles inside a: INT. BAR- NEXT An elderly man clad in Victorian garb sits on a bar stool, chortling at Klaus, who is on the floor. KLAUS: You think these atrocious visions humorous, Analektos? ANALEKTOS: Christabella told me that you were on your way. I was hoping you might find me before Dahlia ruined your daughter’s life the same way she ruined Freya’s. KLAUS: What do you know of Freya, old man? ANALEKTOS: I know that centuries of living under the oppressive hand of Dahlia has made Freya spiteful of Esther and by extension her children. I know that she considers herself Dahlia’s child. I also know that you may be able to help her. KLAUS: I want nothing to do with anyone who considers themselves an ally of Dahlia. ANALEKTOS: I also know about what your brother Kol did to my witches, and what Markos did to my precious child. KLAUS: Your ‘child’? ANALEKTOS: The Ancestral Plane. ‘The Commune’, as some of the witches so derisively call it. Did you think Ancestral magic just appeared out of thin air? No. When the witch Qetsiyah imprisoned Silas out of spite for his spurning her love and laying with another over two millennia ago, she created the Other Side. Originally, the Other Side was meant to be a hell for all supernatural beings, including witches. Qetsiyah was a spiteful thing, you understand. She could tap into all forms of magic: elemental, spirit, dark, and Expression. She considered herself the only true witch of her era because of her ability to channel all four forms, but it was her use of Expression that forced my hand. I drove a knife through her skull and imprisoned her soul in the very hell she created. Now, many beings that became trapped on the Other Side were unworthy of such a fate. Witches, mainly. Good souls who opposed Qetsiyah and Silas’ aims of immortality. I saw their desire to help their descendents, and so I created various pocket dimensions around the world. Witches who passed my tests of worth would be allowed to exist in these pocket dimensions. Those who did not would be forced to stay on the Other Side, alone and unloved, until it was inevitably destroyed. Thus was birthed Ancestral Magic. Markos and Dahlia are aberrations; they lust for true immortality. I would help you defeat them if you would allow me the honor. You believe that Markos may be dispatched by a simple neck snap or heart extraction. You could not be more wrong. Dahlia has gifted him with power over the Shachath, as you know. So long as he holds sway over the personification of Expression, he may tap into its nigh-limitless abilities. Contact your sister Rebekah and have her find a way for the Shachath to rescind its open invitation to Markos. I will deal with the rest. Klaus, still woozy, looks up at him. KLAUS: But how? ANALEKTOS: You underestimate your sister’s resourcefulness. I had thought her bringing Mikael her would have taught you that she is a force to be reckoned with. She will find a way, Niklaus. He vanishes in a pillar of smoke. KLAUS: Damn theatricalities. INT. ABBATOIR- COURTYARD- NIGHT The guests begin leaving. Freya finds Tunde by a liquor cabinet. FREYA: The wolves? TUNDE: They will do what we have asked. FREYA: Do they suspect anything? TUNDE: Not at all, Freya, and they will not. I assure you. FREYA: Dahlia must return to her true form as soon as possible, otherwise she will be unable to combat the Old Ones. TUNDE: The Old Ones are a legend, a bedtime story to keep naughty children in line. FREYA: You once told me the same of Dahlia. This shuts Tunde up. Rachel saunters up to them, carrying a case. RACHEL: Markos is performing right on schedule. She opens the case, revealing an untold number of moonlight rings. Freya smiles. EXT. ABBATOIR- NIGHT Elijah knocks his hand against the entrance. The spell is still up. ELIJAH: Damn. Christabella whispers in his ear: CHRISTABELLA (whispers): Language, Elijah. Never thought I’d hear that come out of your mouth. ELIJAH: What do you want? CHRISTABELLA: Have a look here. She holds up her phone, which shows a FaceTime conversation with Bravura. CHRISTABELLA: You have her? BRAVURA: Of course I do. He steps back to reveal a bound and gagged Hannah. ELIJAH: Kidnapping a pregnant woman? A new low, even for you, Christabella. CHRISTABELLA: Pregnant werewolf, Elijah. She’s not a woman, she’s a beast. Given your promise to Hayley before she righteously bit it, I would imagine you’d like to find her, hmm? Simple: find Genevieve Thorne. Find her and make her perform another locator spell on your daddy dearest. ELIJAH: Bring Mikael back here? Are you out of your mind? CHRISTABELLA: Bring him back here before New Year’s Day or else Hannah dies, as do the rest of the wolves here. I’ve never understood your affinity to those abominations. Perhaps it has something to do with the creature that calls itself your brother. Elijah shoves her to the ground, but she only laughs. CHRISTABELLA: See, Davos doesn’t much care for rogue witches like Dahlia, and he personally hates Markos, and Mikael has been known to put them both down in the past, so… you see where I’m going with this? Unlike you, I don’t give a damn about the vampires that remain here, nor the werewolves even. The humans are nothing more than food. But Davos has issued a decree that Markos dies in a most magnificently painful fashion. ELIJAH: Tell Davos- CHRISTABELLA: I will tell Davos nothing until you comply. You have until New Year’s to eliminate these sons-of-bitches, or everyone in town dies. You have a problem, take it up with Davos. Elijah backs up. CHRISTABELLA: I thought so. Now, I’ve got places to go, people to eat, but I’ll stay in town until you comply. Ta. She speeds away into the dark of the night. Markos and Susanna/Dahlia materialize out of that same blackness. ELIJAH: I’m afraid you will find the compound somewhat indisposed at the- Dahlia walks up and ever so gently taps the barrier. It dissolves like a medicine tablet in water. She and Markos stroll right through. ELIJAH (irritated): Please, show yourselves in. EXT. CAR- NIGHT Klaus gets out of his own car on the outskirts of town. Out of the other car emerges REBEKAH. KLAUS: Hello, sister. You can come home now. Rebekah smiles at him and they hug. END EPISODE Trivia * ANTAGONISTS: Dahlia, Freya Mikaelson, Papa Tunde, Christabella Marcoux * Finn and Mikael do not appear in this episode. * First appearances of Taylor Kingston and Darien Bravura * First mention of Davos Revelations * Stacy is actually a Labonair. She has also not triggered the werewolf curse. * Christabella is under the employ of someone named Davos. * Jackson unknowingly impregnated a fellow packmate, Hannah Labonair, during his wait for Hayley to return. * Celina learns via vision (courtesy of the remnants of Hayley's consciousness) that Tyler Lockwood has taken the baby. * Freya strips Genevieve of her extra magic as punishment for reversing the memory spell on the Mikaelsons and thereby losing their trust/blowing her cover. * Thousands of werewolves converge on the Quarter, seeking safe haven from a wild Kol. Markos gives them this haven in exchange for loyalty to him. * Analektos reveals to Klaus that he wants Markos dead for destroying Ancestral Magic. * Rachel Correa believes that the werewolves will be her new army with which she will take back New Orleans, but Freya hints at other plans for the wolves. * Christabella kidnaps Hannah as leverage to make Elijah find Mikael. * Elijah is apparently fearful of Davos. * Klaus ends Rebekah's banishment, which began in Traitors. * Celina and Gia resume a past romance. * Celina imparts that her parents sent her to conversion centers to "cure" her homosexuality. * Taylor is going to compete against Hillary Clinton on the Democratic ticket in 2016, hoping to beat her out before the final candidates for Presidency are announced. * The resurrected Esther is being kept prisoner by her children. * Freya reveals that Dahlia wishes to return to her true body so that she may combat The Old Ones. * Analektos reveals the secret of Markos' power: his control over The Shachath. Body Count * A few werewolves Gallery MoonOver9a-feature.jpg Charles-Dance.jpg Leven+Rambin+Showing+Off+Smile+Vancouver+VBOOOmoClFol.jpg Category:Episodes named after songs Category:The Originals Season 3 Episodes Category:Arc: Violent Revolution Category:Arc: Dahlia Category:Complete episodes Category:Event Episodes Category:Episodes set in New Orleans Category:Episodes set in December 2012 Category:Earth-7 Episodes Category:The Originals Episodes Category:Original Timeline Category:Pre-Convergence Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with main cast absences Category:The Originals Episodes with main cast absences Category:The Originals Season 3 Episodes with main cast absences